Scream in the Name of Freedom
by MercyTheFox
Summary: Madelin lived on the streets of the Shiganshina District alone after her brother joined the Scouting Legion. Not long after she was found in a ally bleeding by Armin Arlert. Later she was taken in by Armin's family, but now she along with, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa must face the truth that they are no longer safe in the walls. -ArminXOCXEren, please R&R it means a lot to me.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin in any way or form, same goes for the characters. How ever I do own my OC Madelin.**

**Scream in The Name of Freedom!**

**Chapter 1**

**Armin's POV**

I yawned sitting up as I rubbed my eye's glancing over to my side looking for Madelin, only to see her gone once again. Looking around not freaking out this time, I went over to the closet opening it to see her curled up in the blankets she always had laying out. In her hands was the new book she had been saving up for, for months. She was in love with the thing, it never left her side. Even though she had finished reading it weeks ago, she would always read it over and over again.

Smiling to my self, I leaned down shaking her slightly. "Madelin, time to wake up." hearing her groan softly; I laughed to my self. She never was a morning person, in truth she is very scary in the morning. When I had first met her, she was sleeping in a ally and had blood running down her arm and nearly killed me.

**-Flashback-**

**3rd Person POV**

_The sun was just now rising over the walls and Armin was going to get Eren and Mikasa. They had planed on going down the river, helping set Festival up for the night. He was almost to their house when he saw a girl asleep in the ally, blood running down her arm and mud all over her dress. Freaking out he ran over to her shaking her, a little to hard. She snapped up and grabbed Armin's arm twisting it around pushing him into the ground. Pulling out a small knife she glared at him. "Don't you fucking touch me! If Dalen sent you, you can just tell him that if he doesn't leave me alone I will find him and kill him with my own two hands!" she hissed, "But you might have to wright it down..." a dark look came over her face as she said those words._

_"No no no! Wait, I-I don't know any Dalen! I j-just saw that you were bleeding and wanted to help! I-I'M SORRY!" Armin scrammed for his dear life. _

_Blinking at him, Madelin realized he was telling the truth and now it was her turn to freak out. "Oh my god! I'm so, so, so, sorry! I-I've just had a really hard time! Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?!" Letting him up she looked him over for any cuts or anything, finally satisfied she sighed and looked at him a small smile on her face. "I'm Madelin!~" she said holding out her hand then she noticed the blood and freaked out again. After she calmed down again, Armin took her to Eren's father, who banged her up. _

_Thanking him swearing one day she'd find a way to repay him. _

**-End of Flashback- **

"Please just a little longer~" she whined pulling the blankets over her head. Rolling away from him, Armin sighed. _'So it's one of those mornings...' _he though opening the door even more he grabbed Madelin's feet and started to drag her out of the closet along with the blankets. Once he had her laying in the middle of the room, he ripped the blankets off of her, "Nuuu, Armin stop it, it's cooooold!" she screeched snapping up, her pail blue eye's in a slight death glare. Giving a weak smile he ran out of the room not wanting to face her wrath, "I'll be waiting at river!" he yelled running out grabbing a book.

Madelin blink rubbing her eye's.

**Madelin's POV**

Sighing I rubbed my eye's, "Well I'm up now..." I mumbled standing up placing my book on the bed, as I put the blankets back in the closet. Cleaning the house up a little before cooking breakfast for Armin's family,(who insisted I call them mom, dad, Grandfather, ect. I think they thought it would make me feel more at home or something. I didn't really care, but I did it anyways.) it was my promise that I had made for him letting me stay here; I would clean and cook. Once I was done I made a small lunch for him and head out to meet up Armin and the others.

**3rd Person's POV**

"Armin this book it amazing!" Eren said looking threw the pages. "Eren Jaeger be careful, it's very old, it could rip at anytime!" Madelin said slapping him on the back of his head as she sat down next to Armin, "You must treat it would care!" Rubbing his head Eren pouted mumbling something out her insane love for books.

"So, Eren are you still planing on joining the Scouting Legion?" Armin asked in a small voice. "Yah, I'm tired of living like livestock! I mean, what's the point of even living at all if you can't be free?!" Mikasa didn't look pleased with his answer. Sighing Madelin took Eren's face in her hands and gave the darkest glare she'd ever done.

"If that truly if you're wish in life, then you better damn make sure you don't die the first time you come face to face with a titan! Or I will drag you back from you're grave and make you're undead life a living hell!" she yelled at him, Eren looked so freaked out all he could do was nod. Armin stared down at the ground, "I agree with Eren, everyone thinks we are safe in the walls, but...they could fall at anytime..."

Not even a minute after he said that, a bright yellow light came threw the sky hitting the ground making it shake. Their head's snapping up to where the light had hit they saw a titan's head looking over the wall, "No way." Mikasa breathed out.  
"That wall is over 50 miters tall!" Eren stared in shock.  
"Armin..." Madelin said grabbing ahold of his arm.

"Y-Yah.."

"Next time...you think about saying something like..." she looked at him, "DON'T FUCKING SAY IT!" she screamed, then looked back at Eren who screamed about his mom running off to their house. "Armin go get home and get everyone to the next gate!" she yelled and ran after Eren and Mikasa. Armin stood there wanting to go after her, but he did what she said.

**Mikasa's POV**

Eren screamed as we saw his mother being eaten by the titan as Hannes ran away with us. Turning my head away I saw Madelin running up to us, "Hannes!" she yelled.

"Well don't run to me run the other way!" he yelled back, eye's widening as she saw the titan that had been following us. Sliding across the ground turning around; she picked up the pace, for a bit of a lazy person she could run rather fast when needed. Eren had closed his eye's tears still falling. I didn't really know what to do for him, I just wanted him to smile again. "But how can someone smile after seeing _that._" I said quietly to my self.

After running all the way to the other gate Hannes put us on the boat along with Madelin who went right to Armin and his Grandfather making sure they were okay. Armin looked like he wanted to come over here, but he stayed where he was sitting down next to Madelin.

**Armin's POV**

Sitting down next to Madelin I could feel her shaking slightly, I knew she was scared; who wouldn't be! I reached over to hug her lightly hopping she would clam a little. As she leaned into the hug she closed her eye's looking slightly calmer, but it was still hard to tell. Not long after she had fall'n asleep, even with all the had happened; she still could sleep in peace.

**Madelin's POV**

It had been about 4 days now inside the Rose Wall. The people here was nothing but ass-holes. "I'd like to their faces while they watch titan's eat their family and destroy everything they love." I hissed glaring at the people looking down on us. Armin looked freaked out that I had just said that out loud, or it could had been the fact Eren just picked a fight with two Gerrison members. Personally, I wanted to rip their head's off, even more so when they snapped at me.

"What the hell did you just say brat?!" rolling my eye's I walked over to them and kicked both of them were the sun don't shine. Eren froze and Armin stared looking like he would pass out at any time.

"I said, I'd like to see you're goddamn ugly bitch faces when titan's take everything you love from you! Then if you little bitchy whore's aren't dead or scared to death, then come back and talk to me!" I snapped at them, they looked pissed but also looked like they were going to shit them selfs.

By now people around us had looked over to see what was going on. Ignoring them I grabbed our food and pulled the others away with me. "Damn assholes, their lucky I didn't to more then that to them."

Once we where out of sight from everyone, I let go of them and shoved the food at them sitting down with my own. "M-Madelin you should'n had done that!" Armin says to me,

"Same goes to you Eren!"

"Well I'm just so damn tired of them acting like they are so damn high and mighty! We're all human here, meaning were all food in the eye's of titan's!" I hissed at him, Armin backed down and I felt a pain in my heart. I'd never snapped at him before, and I didn't mean to now, I was just really pissed. I'm sure he understood, but it didn't make me feel any better. I was about to apologies, but Eren was having some fit about killing titan's.

Staring as Mikasa shoved a pice of bread in his mouth he started to cry. I looked away staring at the ground and sighed leaning back on the wall. I could kind of understand how he felt, but, yet I couldn't. I hadn't really lost anything, sure I hadn't see my brother in years, and I never knew my parents. So I moved on, then I met Armin, sweet, kind, shy, and scared, but he was still brave. After he did save me, twice no less!

**-Flashback-**

_I had been living with Armin and his Grandfather for a month now, they were both so kind to me. Armin was really sweet, sometimes he would help me make a cake or something if we had the time and the money. For he's Grandfather's birthday we planed a small get to there. _

_I was on my way home from getting some small things, and that's when I saw him. Dalen, the ass-hole who cut up my arm. He was just standing there, but he was starting right at me. My heart started to beat really fast as I started to freak out. I didn't want him to know I knew he was watching me, so I just stayed close to the other people out on the streets making it look like I was still shopping. Hopping I would come across a Garrison member or something. As the day grew later he was still following me, by now I felt like I was going to die with the way my heart, I was freaking out so bad. Instead of going back to the house I headed to a old building not to far away from the market. I didn't want Armin or his Grandfather to get stuck in his. Looking around for anything I could use as a weapon, I heard him set foot into the building. "You're looking lovely Maddie~" he said in a soft yet dark tone. "Where's you're brother?" _

_Glaring right at him I replied, "I don't know, he left a year ago." _

_"Awww, poor baby Maddie is alone now?"_

_"Maybe." I hissed gipping the pipe I had found. _

_He laughed lightly, "Still a bitch I see."_

_"If anyone if the bitch, it's you." he frowned and come closer to me a evil in his eye's. Once he was close I hit him as hard as I could with the pipe then kicked him to the ground running out. But only to come face to face with the hard ground, "YOU WHORE!" he screamed and pulled out a knife cutting the word, 'bitch' along with others into my back. _

_Someone must had heard my screams cause I heard a gun go off and Dalen scream out in pain. I tried to keep my eye's open, I only got a glance of Armin standing there with Eren and hit father as he was grabbing the gun from him yelling stuff. That's when I blacked out._

_When I woke up my back was in so much pain, I hissed and told my self to get up anyways. As I glanced around the room, I could tell I was at Eren's house. Pushing the door open I saw everyone else talking with each other. When Eren saw me, he ran right over to help. _

_Eren's father was the one to tell me what happened when they found me. It turned out that Armin had gotten worried when I didn't come home, so he went as asked Erena and Mikasa to help look for me, and Mr. Jaeger came along._

_I had told him about my past, not including the part about my brother. So he had some what of I idea of what might had happened. When Armin saw Dalen cutting me he took the gun from Eren's father and shot Dalen in both shoulder's and a leg. I'm sure if he hadn't been looking for me, I'd most likely be dead or a sex slave or something._

**-End of Flash back-**

"Madelin?!" shaking my head I saw Armin staring at me with worried eye's. "What?"

"You phased out."

"Oh sorry, just thinking of some stuff." I replied giving a small smile but it faded, "Hey guys...I'm going to join the 104th Trainee Squad." Armin's eye's widen staring at me in shock. "After I already know You're going Eren, and I'm sure Mikasa is going with you, am I right?" I asked glancing over at her.  
"Where ever Eren goes I go."

"Even to the bathroom?" I asked smirking as a light blush covered her cheeks, I could even see Eren blush slightly. Armin just let his head drop at me comment.

"N-No!" she stuttered.

"Well you said, _"Where ever Eren goes I go."_ so I'm just say'n. You need to word that better~" I laughed as she huffed looking away.

"I'm going too." I froze looking at Armin who could only give a weak smile. "Family has to stick together after all." I smiled at him.

Later that night I sat with Armin under a tree looking up at the stars, "Do you think they will be happy with us joining the Military?" he asked.

"who?" I asked

"Mom, dad, and Grandfather..."

"I'm sure they would be worried, but they would also be happy we are doing what we think is right. Following our own path in life." I replied softly and leaned on him closing my eye's.

"I guess so..."

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Omg I haven't done a chapter that long in ALONG time. I don't normal to OC stories anymore, but I wanted to wright something SnK and I couldn't think of anything. Plus I'm working more on detail work. Trying to make them feel more real I guess.  
When I read really good stories I see it all playing out in my head and it's like I can feel what they are going threw. That's what I'm trying to do with this one. That can get better at fights and stuff. :)**

**So thinks for reading, I you enjoyed it! Please R&R! **

**P.S. For those who are wondering why I am following the manga/anime a bit, I'm kinda lazy to write my own story line right now. Yes I know it's not like me! I'm sorry! .**

**MERCY OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin in any way or form, same goes for the characters. How ever I do own my OC Madelin.**

**Scream in The Name of Freedom!**

**Chapter 2**

**Eren's POV**

Both Armin and Madelin's faces where still bright red as they stood inline with the other Trainees, trying to get this mornings mishap out of their minds. Armin was going to let Madelin sleep in for a while longer, but when he went to wake her, she was already up. That wasn't the problem here though, it was what happened when he saw her. She had been right in the middle of changing when walked in. She was standing there in a braw and underwear. All I heard was Madelin screaming and Armin screaming 'I'm sorry' and running past me blushing hard." when Madelin came out her face was red too, it was Mikasa who told me what happened. In truth I find it rather funny. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Armin Arlert!" Armin yelled saluting Keith Shadis who was the head instructor.

"Why the fuck are you here?!"  
"I'm here to help the fight against titans, sir!" satisfied with Armin he moved to Madelin next.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Madelin Arlert!" I blink, then remember, about 4 years ago Madlin had been attacked by that asshole Dalen, she changed her last name and cut her hair. Just to help if he ever came back to look for her. It seemed to work too, we never saw him again, but we also don't know what happened with him ether. Armin shot him in both shoulder and a leg, so know telling if he lived or died.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" Armin and I froze as her face became dark and she had the_ 'I'm pissed and I'm going to kill you in you're sleep'_ smirk on her face.  
"Why am I here? Why I'm here to rip the heads of titans off and make them know what we feel, _sir_." she said in a calm smooth voice. I could see everyone kinda shuffle away from her slightly. Shaking his head, he moved on asking us the same thing over and over.

**Armin's POV**

I sighed sitting down, it was only the first day and I was already in pain from all the running we did! Everyone was around Eren asking all about the titan's, I had to hold Madelin back from ripping their heads off. "Don't they not understand that this isn't something that should be talked about! Many people lost their lives!" she hissed holding the butter knife in her hand. Know better then to let her keep it, I slowly took it away from her, "They can't help it, it's human's nacher to want to know these things." I told her.

"Whatever, they are still all brats in my book. Only caring about them selfs." I sighed at her words, for someone so kind and loving, she could be really cold. And as always Eren had gotten into another fight once again. This time with a guy named, Jean. I felt Madelin get up going over to them, she narrowed her eye's and tapped Jean on the shoulder. "What?!" he snapped. I could only watched knowing what was going to happen. "You're Jean right?" she asked in that sweet voice we had all come to fear and yet love.

"Yah, what of it shorty?!" I flinched at the name, no one ever called her that, even if they were just joking. Eren leaned that the hard way.

I saw her eye's darken as she grabbed a hand full of his hair and pull it hard. She then grabbed his arm with her other hand and twisted he back around; knocking him off his feet and threw him into the ground with a loud thud. "Now all of you get a good look at this asshole on the ground, this could be you if you don't shut the fuck up. Nun of us wanna talk about the goddamn fucking titans! We lost our homes, family, and a lot more, you have no fucking right to even be asking those things! So...SHUT TH FUCK UP!" she snapped at them, "AND YOU BITCH! Yah that's a good nickname don't ya think bitch! If I ever hear you call me short, shorty, pipsquck, or anything to do with my hight, you'll find more then just the ground in ya face!" Jean nodded fast and she let him up. About around this time Shadis came in asking what was going on. Mikasa told him Sasha had farted, I could only drop my head to the table at that.

**Madelin's POV**

It was the sixth month into our training, and today we where trying out the 3DM gear for the first time. All we had to was more or less hang there. However, Eren couldn't seem to do it. I flinched as he fell head first to the ground. Looking away from him ignoring the people laughing at him I closed my eye's feeling the wind blow softly moving my hair a little. If we had be back home, these where the days when we would all go out to the fields and sit under a tree with a small lunch. Each of us would bring a small something to share. It was always a lot of fun, but now, I don't even want to think what home looks like now.

Opening my eye's as a felt my self being lowered back to the ground. Once my feet were on the ground I unclip the cables from my belt and walked away. I really wanted to take a nap for some reason now. I walked back to the cabin I was in and fell over on my bed closing my eye's. I didn't really care about dinner right now.

**Armin's POV**

After the first try with the 3DM gear and Eren failing badly at it, Mikasa and I helped him threw out the rest of the day. "Hey where'd Maddie go?" Eren asked rubbing his head once again. I glanced around and didn't see her anywhere. A little worried that she'd run off and gotten lost like last time. I let go of the cables, which in turn made Eren fall to the ground. "Ow!"

"S-Sorry."

"Armin, I'm sure she's fine, and aways, I head Sasha saying she saw Madelin go back to the cabin, she's most likely asleep." Mikasa said helping Eren back up. I only nodded, hearing the bell for dinner we all headed over. I'm sure Madelin wouldn't wake up, so I'd sneak her some for later. That's if there was any left, Sasha was already in the lunch room getting most of the food.

**Eren's POV**

I glanced at Armin knowing he was worried about Madelin, they where like brother and sister after all. Most likely closer then Mikasa and I were. Leaving a pice of beard I placed it over on his plate, "For Maddie." he stared for awhile then smiled, "Thanks."

** 3rd Person's POV**

Close tot he end 3rd year for the Trainees of the 104th Trainees Squared, they were working with the titan dummies. Armin was working as hard as he could to keep up. But fighting just wasn't his strength, while Eren and Madelin had more or less started a contest to see who would come out on top at end of their training, at some point Mikasa was dragged into it. The first one to reach the end was Madelin, which also put her ahead over everyone else now. Smirking at Eren when he got there. "First again Mis. Arlert, nicely done."

"Thank you, sir!" she saluted him then ran over to Armin tackling him in a hug. "You did really good this time Armin!" she smiled at him. He laughed lightly, "I did?"

"Yah-" her eye's narrowed at she glared at Annie who was walking by.

**Armin's POV**

I never understood why Madelin didn't like Annie, but she does just hate some people for no reason; so I didn't let it bother me. How ever, every time she saw Annie the glare would only get darker. It was started to worry me now. "Maddie?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and looked back at me. "Are you okay?" giving me a big smile she nodded and told me she was fine. Then grabbed my hand pulling me off to the lunch room for dinner. Only in the last 2 years, she'd changed so much, she hadn't been scaring people as much, other then being Jean up sometimes. But he never did shut up and kinda did have it coming. But just, she smiles so much now, and I just can't figure it out.

After putting away our gear we walk over to the lunchroom together. Once sitting down at the tablet I asked her, "Hey, Madelin."

"Yah?" she didn't look at me, she had a new book. I couldn't remember about it was totally about, but it was on of her darker books. "Why are you smiling so much?" that's when she looked over at me.

"Why I've been smiling so much?" she repeated. "Well I guess cause we've only for two week left in his hell hole. And I've got this new book! It's awesome, here listen to this!" she moved closer and started reading a small part out of the book. "_Amanda stood there swords in hand ready for anything and everything! "Lendon this has to stop, you are nothing but a foolish king! You're leading you're people to their death, and you sit here drinking whine and eating cookies like nothing is happening! For can you not see, this will not only be the end for you're people, but the end of you!" she screamed at the fool King, anger going threw her veins. Lendon only stared at her with a blank unfazed look on his face. This angered Amanda even more, she had to do something, but with out the power of her magic key anymore, she only had a human's strength. When King Lendon had the power to kill her right where she stood. Amanda knew this, and pared to God that something would happen in her favor." _ Madelin stopped to think for a while, "The reason why I'm in love with it, is more of less cause it's much like what's been going on here, just in another way. No titans, just magic, and a worthless King. Just like we have." she sighed and marked her place sitting it down on the table. "Ether way it's a good story. It's only the first book, I'm hoping the others are just as good, if not better."

"I see..." was all I could say, I stared down at my food.

"Madelin Arlert!" I head someone yell, and I turned around as Madelin stood up. "Yes sir?!"

"You're on wall patrol with Jaeger and the others!"

nodding Madelin saluted him before sitting back down with a sigh.

** Madelin's POV**

I was sitting on the edge of the wall with my book in hand, I was so close to finding out who Amanda was in love with I couldn't stop reading. I swear I was reading this thing in my sleep. Heading Eren yelling, I glanced back; only to see Sasha holding a big ass thing of meat. "HOLY SHIT SASHA!" I screamed making everyone jump. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT THING?!" Sitting my book down I walked over to them looking it over. I hadn't had a good thing of meat in who knows when. So yah I'd be drooling over it like Sasha.

"We can cook it tonight and share it!" Connie said.

"Well most the time I would not go along with this, but that just, oh my god it looks so damn good!" I was about to jump at Sasha for it, but Eren held me back. After we all agreed to share it later. I placed the meat in small trunk for safe keeping. I walked over to Eren who was looking out onto the town, and that's when it happened. The same thing as 4 years ago. The yellow light hit the ground and there it was right behind us. The Colossal Titan. All of us were thrown off the wall by the force of the wind. I watched in horror as my sweet baby feel over the side of the wall. "MY BOOK!" I screamed and went into kill mode. Heading right for the titan, Eren right behind me, I pulled out my blades and narrowed my eye's twisting my body to give a bit of spin and more speed I went right for his neck not long after Eren. That son of a bitch made me lose my book and he was going to pay for it. Right as I was about to kill the damn thing, he vanished. Only thing left showing that there were to big foot prints and a hole in the wall. Feeling my body start to fall to the ground I panicked.

I shot my cables but I was to far away from the wall. So I did what any person would do, I screamed for my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Eren's POV**

Madelin screamed as she tried to get her cables to hit something, but she was to far away from the wall, or anything else. Jumping away from the wall trying to get close enough for my cables to hit something for her. Feeling something hard tug on my cables I sighed in relief to see that one of them had hit right in her gas tank. That wasn't good, but at lest I saved her. Now we just had to make it back to HQ. Helping her back up on the wall she clinging to me, her eye's slightly wide and shaking. "Eren! Maddie!" Connie and Sasha had made it back up the wall, "Maddie what happened you're bleeding and burned!" Sasha freaked out waving her arms. I stared at Madelin and saw the now bright red blood coming from leg and the burns on her arms and hands. _'The blood must be from when my cable hit the gas tank.' _I thought.  
"I'm fine, but we need to get back to HQ fast. You guys should go, I can't get back on one gas tank, last time I tried that I nearly died." she mumbled pushing away from me stumbling a little.

"But we can't leave you here!" Sasha yelled.  
"Why not? I'll be safe on the wall, I'll start running and if I come across some gas tanks I'll take one. After all the Colossal Titan is gone, he's already made the hole in the wall, that's all he wanted to do. NOW GET YOU'RE ASS MOVING!" she screamed. Flinching at her yelling Sasha and Connie took off and I followed after them. Tacking one last glance at Maddie I sighed, "Please stay safe..."

**3rd Person POV**

Madelin pulled as much of her hair back as she cold, and took out the busted gas tank drooping it to the ground. Hopping that would light'n up her load making it easier to run. Taking a deep breath she glared at the wall and started running. Keeping a good pace she looked over at the titans coming in the wall, "Tch, stupid mindless beasts." she mumbled and continued to run, she would only help if someone really needed her right now. With the one tank she couldn't really do much, but she would try if needed.

"What do you mean she's still on the wall?!" Armin yelled.

"I told you, she was to far away from the wall when she started falling, so when I tried to get her with one of my cables and it hit one of her gas tanks. She's the one who told us to come back! She said she'd work her way back!" Mikasa finally stepped in between the two, "Calm down, the both of you! Now Madelin is smart, she knows what she's doing. So stop this, there's no time for it!" Armin stared at the ground while Eren just walked away going with his team. Mikasa watched him walk away, she was not only worried for Eren, but Madelin too. She knew she could take care of her self, but she could do some pretty stupid things too, even more then Eren sometimes. If things got to bad she would act out of pure rage and who knows what would happen if she did that. Feeling Armin walk past her following Eren; Mikasa sighed.

**Madelin's POV**

I don't know how long I had been running now, but it felt like forever. You never realize just how big the walls are till you have to run them. As I looked back over at the town, I could see the that Scouting Legion was now here and killing titan's right and left. How ever I heard a scream from blow, when I looked for the source; I saw a little boy who had fall'n and gotten trapped under some stuff. Narrowing my eye's, "Please keep us safe Rose." I mumbled jumping off the wall using the one cable, trying to get to the boy as fast as I could. "OI ASSHOLE!" I screamed going straight for his neck.

**Levi's POV (cos why the hell not)**

"OI ASSHOLE!" I head a girl scream, I looked over to the source and saw what looked like a trainee going for a titan. She had guts I'll give her that, but she's stupid for screaming. "Hey a, is she using one...cable?" Hanji's asked standing next to me. Looking closer at her, she was in fact using one cable.

"It would seem so..."

**3rd Person POV**

Madelin put all her weight into her landing when she hit the titan's head. Pushing off again she flipped back shooting the cable into his neck having the pull of the cable give her more speed she sliced right threw the back of his neck making him fall to the ground. Dropping the the ground stumbling a little Madelin ran over to the little boy pulling the wood and other stuff off of him. "Are you okay?" She asked looking him over for any cuts.

"My leg hurts." he cried.  
"Can you show me where?" nodding the little boy pointed to his ankle, "Okay this might hurt a little, but you've got to be strong! Can ya do that for me?"  
"Mmhmmm." nodding she looked back at his ankle and slowly put presser on it looking for any broken bones. Hearing him yelp in pain, she sighed. "Broken." standing back up she picked him up, "Okay this is going to be a little hard to hold on tight!" nodding the boy tightened his grip. Using what gas she had left trying to make it to HQ with he boy in her arms.

Falling to the ground panting I once I had made it back to the other gate. Running pass people I one guy grabbed my arm, "Why the fuck are you not keeping us safe?! If you people worked harder this might not had happened!" he screamed at me, I knew he was just freaking out about everything and most likely needed someone to take it out on. How ever I was not the person to deal with this right now. I grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back.

"Look you just need to keep moving with the others! Standing here trying to blame what happing on me or anyone else if not going to help! And by doing this you are holding me back from my job! I could had already had new gear and been out with my team killing titans trying to keep all of you safe while you made it to the next wall!" I snapped and let go of his arm walking away, "Now if you don't mind I've got to make up for lost time now!" Needless to say, he was shocked, some peopled pushed him on threw the gate while I grabbed new blades and a gas tank as well as filling up with gas. I headed out once again, now I needed to find Eren and Armin. Narrowing my eye's I shoot my cables at the building near me and went flying into the air. "Just hold on guy, I'm coming!"

"Madelin!" I heard, looking behind me I was Mikasa, Jean, Connie, and Sasha.

"Where's Eren and Armin?" I asked.

"We don't know, we're looking for them now." Connie said, nodding I turned back and let out more gas making me go faster.

**3rd Person POV**

Armin screamed as he felt arms wrap around him, "Oh my god I'm glad you're safe!" eye's widening when he realized who it was it turned around hugging her tightly. Looking past Madelin he was everyone else, that was when Mikasa steeped up.  
"Where's Eren?" she asked and Armin froze staring down at the ground, "Armin...where's Eren?"

"H-He..." Narrowing her eye's Madelin grabbed his shoulders.

"Armin, where is Eren?!" she yelled staring at him.

"H-He was eat'n by a titan!" he screamed tears falling down his face. Madelin's eye's widened, the one who had planed all killing all the titans in the world, was the first of them to fall. Madelin's arms dropped to her sides as she fell back on the roof just staring out into nothing. Mikasa stared at Armin not wanting to believe what he was saying.  
"I-I can't believe it..."

"H-He was trying to save me, I was sliding down the mouth of the titan when Eren pulled me out. B-But, that- that titan played us! H-He waited till E-Eren was almost out to finally push agents Eren and snap his mouth shut!" something finally hit Madelin like a train, that dark side she had been keeping locked away, the day she had met Armin was the day she locked it up. She finally found reason to let it out again. **_"I will rip their heads off with my own two hands..." _**she mumbled in a soft tone deadly, this made everyone looked at her, the feeling of fear of her coming back. Glaring at the first titan she saw she pulled out two new blades, **_"Armin, you stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you..." _**was all she said before shooting her cables out and went flying off the roof. Armin sat there on his knees watching her, "This isn't good..." was all he could say. Bitting her lip Mikasa yelled out, "Come on, we've still got a job to do! Armin, you go after Madelin, with out Eren you're most likely the only one that get her back to her self!" shooting her cables out away well she went after the titans closet to them.

**Armin's POV**

I nodded at Mikasa and looked back at Madelin. I'd only seen her like this once, it was not long after the Dalen thing. She she had some anger prombles, but when you've seen her kill a cow with her own hands and nothing more, you never wanna see it again.

True it was amazing; but down right scary at the same time. I had to do something, but I don't know what! The last time his happened, Eren was the one to stop her, not me! Shit, what do I do, what do I do!? Bitting my lip I looked over at the her, she had taken down 4 more titan's. Standing up, I shoot my cables going after her. I'd stop her, no matter what!

**Mikasa's POV**

I watched as this titan ripped the the other titans to pieces, once it was done with the ones here it moved on to the others. "Mikasa!" I turned to see Jean and Armin, who was caring Madelin? "Armin what happened?"  
"Well, um it's hard to explain."

"We should head back to HQ." Jean said and I just stared a the ground, "Mikasa?"

sighing I looked back up at them, "I'm out of gas."

"You're what?!" Jean's eye's widened in disbelief. "How the hell did you use that much gas so fast?!" Mikasa didn't answer.

"Take Maddie's, she's out cold anyways."

**3rd Person POV**

Later it was frond out that the titan killing the other titans, was really Eren Jeager. Which later he used this power to move a boulder in front of the hole in the wall. That was also the day Marco died. About a week later, Eren's trail was held and he was hanged over to the Scouting Legion.

When Madelin finally woke up, it was the day before they would choose what Military branch they would go too. Madelin already knew where she was going, even though she had the chance to be in the Military Police in the inner walls; do to the fact she was number two in the 104th Trainees Squad. After finishing getting dressed she was tackled in a hug, "Woa! I'm being attacked!" she laughed knowing it was Armin.

"You're awake!"

"Yes, yes I am, so what happened while I was out of it?"

"Do you want it from when you went on Rage or from Eren's trail?"

"Um Rag- wait what?! Eren was on trial?! For what?! NO WAIT! HE'S ALIVE?!" She screamed.

"Um yah, turns out he's something called a titan shifter, he was turned over to the Scouting Legion."

"I see..." Pulling on other other boot she looked up at him, "He's okay right though, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Y-Yah, I think so."

"What do you mean, 'I think so.'?"

"Well, in the trail he was kinda kicked around, pretty bad too." Madelin's face darkened, "B-But he'd healing fast cause of the titan healing factor!" at that she calmed a little, but still no happy about it. "A-Anyways, you're hungary, aren't you?" Madelin blinked and smiled.

"Yah, kinda..." slowly standing up she looked around, "Come on, I wanna get out of this place, I can feel the death and blood all around me, it's so unclean." Taking his hand she pulled him out of the room.

"H-Hey, wait Maddie should'n we ask the doctor if you can leave?!" Armin panicked a little, Madelin just laughed and ran right out the doors passed the doctor. "Fuck them!" she yelled.

Once out in the open she slid to a stop and spread out her arms taking in a deep breath, "God I hate being locked in a room like that. You'd also think it would had been more clean, but nooooo! It was covered in dust!" Armin could only laugh at her, when she was like this, it would take a while for her to calm down. But she was happy and that's what mattered most.

"You're idea of clean is different from everyone else's." Madelin huffed and crossed her arms, "Whatever, lets just go get something to eat, I'm starving!" turning on her heels she started walking to HQ.

**Eren's POV**

"Eren!" Petra came in smiling, "That friend of your's, Madelin, she woke up!"

"What, when?!" I asked staring at her with wide eye's.

"About a hour ago, she just woke up and ran out pulling a boy with longish blonde hair with her. From what I hear, she screamed, 'Fuck them.' when she ran passed the doctor." she said laughing slightly. "Reminds me of the Corporal a bit."

_'She's okay, she's alive.'_ finally able to relax a little; I smiled. **_"You missed a place..." _**snapping out of my thoughts, I saw Corporal Rivaille standing behind me.

"C-Corporal!" I saluted him slightly scared, but I mean, he did kick the shit out of me, so yah.

"Don't just stand there clean it up! If you miss another spot you'll clean the whole base by you're self!" nodding fast I turned to clean it. Sighing as he left, _'People weren't kidding when they said he was a clean freak! He's worse then Madelin!'_

"Don't worry, he may come off as cold, but he means well." Petra said Smiling.

**Armin's POV**

I stared out the window while Connie and Sasha asked Madelin what happened while she was on the wall, alone with many other things.

We'd only bee walking for a while when, they come running at her. Screaming about how they were so worried and all.

"No, but I did get to see the Scouting Legion killing titan's...I didn't see my brother though..." she mumbled the last part staring down. I don't think Sasha and Connie picked up on it. I'm glade the didn't, it's not something she really likes talking about. True she loves her brother, but she was still pissed, he just left with nothing but a note on her bed. It was about a little over a month, then we met.

"OH MY GOD!" jumping at her voice I stared at her as she stood up fast.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked.

"M-My book...that damn son of a bitch made me lose my book over the wall." she narrowed her eye's. "I-I was so c-close to knowing who Amanda was i-in love with!" my head dropped to the table, _'She loves that book way to much.' _was all I could think.

"Wait, so is that what you where screaming at the Colossal Titan for?" Sasha asked, Madelin nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait Maddie where are you going?!" I yelled running after her.

"To go buy the book again! No bitch ass whore titan is going to stop me from finding out who Amanda is in love with. But if I ever see his face again, I will be sure to kill him. No one hurts my books and gets away with it! NO ONE I TELL YOU NO ONE!"

"Eheh, I'll be sure to remember that."

**A/N: Okay I forgot to say this in the last chapters, some of you already know this. But I'll say it again, I still don't have a PC, I'm still using my tablet to write everything. So I miss something in editing, just tell me, and I'll try and fix it as soon as I can. :)**

**Anyways, my friend asked my why if I was following the manga and anime, why it wasn't right on.**

**Well that's cos I don't like doing stuff right on, there's no, um, twist I guess. Plus I'm doing this all of what I can remember. **

**Welp that's about it~ **

**P.S. **

**Sorry I kinda got lazy at the end, it was late when I was writhing that part. =A= I'll try to make it up in the next chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Madelin's POV**

Today, today was the day we should chose what Military branch we would go too. Glancing out the window at I looked at the sun starting to set, I sighed. _'Am I really ready for this?' _It was the one thing I had been asking my self all day long. "_Am I really ready for this, am I really ready to join the Scouting Legion? Putting you're self on the line, putting you're self up to die if told so? And I willing to die if told? Hell no I'm not, but...I'll still do it. For the fight for humanity!' _hearing someone tell us to gather in line, we did as told so. I standing next to Armin, Armin next to Mikasa. I could tell Armin was scared, and nothing had happened yet. But just the thought of what might, was scary. Who wouldn't be scare, this is the Scouting Legion we're joining here! They lose more then half of their members on expeditions. Any of us could be in that next half!

Looking up at Commander Ewerin, I sighed to by self. He was giving a big speech about how threw using Eren's titan power they would retake land from the titan's. Why he was giving all this away, I had no clue. I wondered if it had something to do with the titan's that had been killed the day before I woke up. I pushed it aside though, once he was done he told anyone that didn't want to join the Scouting Legion to leave, those who did would stay. I glanced behind me and I saw Connie, Sasha, and Jean freaking out. I already knew Jean was going to join, but Sasha and Connie too? I glanced to the other side of me and saw Annie walking away, but before she looked back at me, that same blank look she gave me that day we made a bet.

**-Flashback-**

_I was sitting at the table just staring out the window not really hungary, that was when Annie sat down across from me. Glancing up at her she stared at me, "Can I help you with something?" I asked not really in a good mood. _

_"I wanna make a bet." she said, sitting up straight I stared back at her. _

_"What kind of bet?" _

_"You're good, but you're lazy; you could be in the top ten with out trying at all. But you're to lazy."_

_"Yah so what of it?"_

_"The bet is more of less just to get you moving, if you make a higher rank them me at the end of training, then I'll tell you what you've been wounding." _

_"And if I don't?"_

_"You have to tell me who you _**_really _**_are." narrowing my eye's wondering if I should do it or not. She's not really the person I would want to tell the real truth about my passed. Hell not even, Armin or Eren knew about it, I only told them the parts I wanted them to know. Sighing I did give in to the bet, shaking hands with her we went on with our lives._

**-End of Flashback-**

I did end up winning the bet and she told me what I wanted, though I didn't really believe it. At one point I thought of join the Military Police just to keep a close eye on her. But I wouldn't, no I couldn't, I would never sleep knowing something could happen to Eren, Armin, even Mikasa. I'd just keep a eye on her from a far. Looking back up at Erwin when most of the people head left, leaving only us. Most likely the most stupid, but the bravest of them. "Are you willing to die if told to?!" he asked. Narrowing my eye's, I stood up straight giving a proud salut, "YES SIR!" I yelled making Armin jump at how loud my voice was. Ewrin smiled or smirked, I couldn't tell as he saluted us back.

"This is a true salut, give up you're hearts!"

**Ewin's POV**

The ride back was long and quite, but once back they where placed in groups and assigned what they would be working on.

"Eren's friend, Madelin reminds me of the Corporal a little." Petra said looking back at the girl who was holding a bucket full of water for the horses. But, Petra wasn't the only one, I got the same feeling I got then I first met Levi. Her's though, was a sweet; yet, I'll kill you in you're sleep kind, it made me a little nervous. No matter as much as I tried to push the thought out of my head, it would always come back. Shaking my head I headed for my office, Levi would be putting them threw as much training as we could get in before the next expedition. "This is going to be along week..."

**Levi's POV**

'_Why the hell did you make me have to train them?'_ I thought looking them over as they stood in line. They already looked scared to death, and they hadn't even in out side the walls. Taking a deep breath I started to talk, "Listen up brats, for the next week you'll be training and going over the plans for the next expedition! With out knowing these's plans you'll most likely be the first one eat'n before we even make it far out side the wall! Günther and Petra will be the ones going over the plans with you and a sining you to you're po-" I looked past the 2nd row and saw one of the guys pass out. Rolling my eye's I told them to take him in.

"Stupid Will, if he knew he was going to pass out then why did he even join the Scouting Legion." I heard a girl mumble. The voice sounded slightly familiar. I walked over to her, and to my surprise I had to look down at her. "You, what's you're name?" she looked up at me with cold blue eye's, almost as if she was trying to keep something hidden.

"Madelin Arlert, sir." she replied in a deadly smooth tone. I narrowed my eye's at her not believing her. "You where adopted were you not?"

"Yes, I was taken in by the Arlert family. I had been living on the streets after my brother left me." she was keeping that cold look, and it was started to bother me to know end.

"Tch." I turned and left her looking back at the others, "Everyone back to work!"

**Madelin's POV**

"What's his deal?" I mumbled laying back on the ground closing my eye's. "Eren, Marco is dead..." I could hear Jean say, sighing I cracked my eye's open to see Eren standing there.

"W-What? Marco can't be dead!" Eren's voice cracked not wanting to believe it.

"Eren, Jean's not lying." Armin said stepping up this time. Before Eren could say something back, I heard someone yell out that our new uniforms were here. Standing back up I walked over getting mine then going back to my place on the ground take the jacket and laying it over my face blocking the sun light out. Sure this was smart seeing as how I wasn't working like I should be, but I'm still healing. Turns out I wasn't ment to be running around for another good month. Laughing to my self remember the doctor's face. He was so pissed at me, even more cause I got smart with him.

**-Flashback-**

_"Look at this, you're leg is bleeding again!" the doctors snapped wrapping my leg again. "Well maybe if this place was cleaner I wouldn't had gone running out!" I hissed at him as he poked my leg hard smirking as I yelp in pain, "Asshole!" I snap pulling his hair.  
"You bitch!" _

_After that it was a cat fight, Armin just stared from the corner as words were thrown._

**-End of Flashback-**

Feeling someone poke my cheek I opened my eye's to see Eren sitting next to me. "Morning!" he said pulling the jacket off me. Hissing at the sun light I hit him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"For waking me, I was having a good dream!" pouting I sat up looking around, it was almost dark and no one had even yelled at me for sleeping on the job. Sighing I leaned on Eren wanting to go back to sleep.

"You know if the Corporal had been the one to find you, you'd be cleaning the base alone, not like you'd really care." he laughed lightly. "I can't believe you fell asleep on the ground!"

"Oh shut up, I may be a clean freak but I don't mind lying down in grass." glancing up at him a stuck my tongue out then jumped up grabbing my jacket and running off.

"Hey wait up!" I heard him call after me, laughing I just ran, but you know how people always tell you to watch where you're going. I really wish someone would had told me, cause I ran right into the Corporal making both of us fall to the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Corporal!" I said standing back up, holding out my hand to help him up as well.

I could tell he was glaring at me, but I wasn't phased by it. "Just watch where you're going Arlert."

"Yes sir I will, I'm really am sorry." I could see him roll his eye's as he walked away, and kinda pissed me off. I really wanted to say something, but I would hold back. That's when it hit me, and I smirked darkly. I could see Eren staring at me with a nevers look on his face. "Maddie please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to?!" putting up a sweet smile I looked back at him.  
"What would ever make you think that? I would never do something like that, I'm just a sweet little girl~"

**Eren's POV**

Even though she was smiling, I could see the darkness in her eye's. For once I felt sad for the Corporal, he was going to have hell for the next week.

**Levi's POV**

I was sitting in my office drinking coffee like always, when I felt like I was being watched. Now why the fuck I felt like I was being watched while in my office just didn't add up to me. It was bothering me so much though, finally it became to much and stood up turning around to see Madelin Arlert standing there just staring at me with one fucking creepy face. "What the fuck Arlet!" I snapped and she held out a letter. "Commander Erwin wanted me to give this too you." she said with a deadly smooth tone as she smiled walking around me leaving the room. I stood there not knowing what to think for awhile, how she even did that was beyond me.

It was around dinner time, I was sitting with Hanji, Petra, and the others. And I felt it again, that stare, glancing behind me; she was staring right at me. Playing with the knife in her hand, now this, I didn't like. _'What, does she want to kill me to? First Ackerman and now her?!' _I thought.

**Armin's POV**

"Maddie stop it!" I told her taking the knife from her hand. "Why are you messing with the Corporal anyways?"

"I find the way he acts interesting, I want to see how he reacts to things."

"You sounds like Hanji's." Eren mumbled resting his head in his hand. Sighing I stood up, "Come on Maddie, time to get some fresh air." I said pulling her out of the room hearing Sasha asking if she could have the rest of our food and Mikasa shoving a pice of bread in her mouth.

"Hey, Armin are you scared of me?" turning around I stared at Madelin with wide eye's.

"Why would you think I was scared of you?"

"Well...I have done some pretty shady things, things that you don't even know about." she mumbled staring at the ground.

"Madelin, I told you when we first met, that when you where ready I'd be here to listen."

"But what if you're not hear when I'm ready to tell you? The expedition is in 3 days..."

"Wait, are you scared?" she flinched.

"N-No! Why would I be, I've killed titans before, I know what to do!"

"True, but, this is the first time any of us going out side the walls." she opened her mouth trying to come up with some come back, but closed it. Sliding down to the ground she curled up, sitting down next to her I wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back.

"I fucking hate it, being scared, showing weakness!"

"But you're the stronger one for showing it." I told her, though I knew it didn't matter to her. She was always like this.

"Armin, I don't want to die..." she mumbled letting her tears fall.  
"I know, I don't want to ether..."

That night, we feel asleep outside under the stars.

**Levi's POV**

I stood there staring at them, "Fools, they'll get sick like this." I mumbled at the two sleeping on the ground. I rolled my eye's, "Oi, Arlert's wake up!" I hissed seeing Armin's eye's snap open he jumped back a little, however his sister looked unfazed by it. "Wake up brat!" I yelled putting my foot on her head.

"Um Corporal y-you shouldn't do that-?!" right as he said that her eye's snapped open and she grabbed my leg and my belt pulling me down as she flipped back and threw me down on my back while she sat on me with a knife at my neck. "WHAT THE HELL ARLERT!?" I snapped.

"Madelin!" Armin yelled trying to pull her off me. "I'm sorry Corporal, she does this when she feels in danger when she's asleep! Madelin wake up!" Finally pulling her off me I stood up backing away. Her eye's were open but blank, showing she was sleep. **'**_Damn it, she's that strong even sleep?!' _I knew why she could do that, living on the streets and sleeping on them, you had to be ready for anything. I should know, I nearly killed Erwin when I first came here.

"Just get her to her room." I told Armin, he nodded pulling her away. Sighing I walked back inside going to my room as well.

**A/N: Omg I can't believe I'm sticking to my 2,000+ words deal. Most of the chapters about 3,000 words. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and all, I'll have chapter 5 out soon! :)**


End file.
